1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to casting jigs and associated methods for manufacturing healing caps or cuffs used in any stage of oral surgery where a tooth is extracted or missing. Such an example of oral surgery includes first stage oral surgery, for example, when an implant is initially placed into a tooth void (e.g., whether the tooth is extracted or was congenitally or otherwise missing). The inventive healing caps or cuffs may also be used in any other dental surgery where it is desired to preserve the emergence profile of gingival tissue surrounding one or more teeth (e.g., second stage surgery, immediate or delayed implant placement, etc.).
2. Background and Relevant Art
In modern dentistry, when one or more teeth are removed it is desirable to eventually replace the tooth or teeth with a prosthesis (e.g., a crown, bridge, etc.), although this is typically accomplished weeks later. Once the tooth is removed or missing, a dental implant is placed into the bone tissue of the jaw to provide a secure foundation upon which a prosthesis can be supported. Typically, the site is allowed to heal for a period of time prior to installation of the permanent prosthesis. Currently, a device known as a healing cap, abutment, or cuff is coupled into the dental implant while the site is allowed to heal, to cap or cover the inside of the dental implant and to preserve the ability to re-access the dental implant once the site has sufficiently healed, when it is desired to install a prosthesis. Once the site has healed (e.g., typically 1.5 to 6 months after implant placement), the healing cap, abutment, or cuff is removed, and a custom prosthesis (e.g., a crown) may be installed, supported by the dental implant anchored within the jaw bone.
Existing dental healing caps, abutments, or cuffs, as well as the methods employed in their installation during immediate or subsequent dental placement and oral surgery exhibit several shortcomings. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide for the ability of a practitioner to manufacture his or her own healing caps exhibiting improved characteristics.